It is not uncommon for companies and other organizations to periodically distribute to their existing and potential customers, and to institutions such as schools and the like, publications providing information of educational, instructional, entertainment or general-interest value. Such publications may be used as a commercial vehicle for stimulating interest and for providing sales of goods and services, or they may be used primarily for altruistic purposes. In any event, for greatest convenience and effectiveness the materials will desirably take a variety of forms; e.g., relatively small pages of textual, pictorial and graphic materials may be included for individual use, and relatively large sheets may be used as posters, prints, plans, and the like, for group display and presentation. In such a publication, the degree of permanency of individual items may vary, often depending upon whether or not they are to be discarded or retained, and in some instances they may have added features, such as holes for binding, elements for mounting, etc.
Despite the advantages of including materials of different forms in a single issue of such a publication, it is nevertheless desirable that the several parts thereof be assembled as a neat and compact package, since doing so will greatly facilitate mailing and shipping, and will enhance the convenience of distribution and use. Moreover, it is desirable that the more substantial parts of the assembly provide protection against exposure and abuse of other parts, and to the publication as a whole.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel publication consisting of a cover, providing a poster sheet, and an insert of pages, which publication is neat and compact and affords facile mailing and shipping, and convenient distribution and use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a publication in which parts cooperate to provide protection against exposure and abuse, and in which aesthetic appeal and commercial impact are afforded.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method by which such a publication can be produced.